Instance guide
World Dungeons typically have sub-areas called "Instance Dungeons", or just "Instances". These Instances are special areas in the World of Warcraft where your group or raid party is able to interact with a dungeon privately; that is, without interference from other parties. Instance dungeons tend to feature the most difficult and rewarding content, both in terms of enemies and items, but also in terms of level design. Getting through an instance requires a well-trained and well-balanced group of players that are of an appropriate level for the challenge. See Also: *Instance Grouping Guide for some general information on how to participate in an instance group. *Battlegrounds *Events *Coming Soon Please check each instance's individual page for maps, strategy, and loot lists. =Eastern Kingdoms= The Deadmines *Also known as: DM, VC *Found in: Westfall, town of Moonbrook *Enemy Level Range: 15-20 *Map, Map2 Shadowfang Keep *Also known as: SFK *Found in: Silverpine Forest, north of Pyrewood *Enemy Level Range: 18-25 *Map The Stockades *Found in: Stormwind, Jail on the west side, on Mage Quarter's corner at the channels. *Enemy Level Range: 23-26 *Large map Gnomeregan *Also known as: Gnome, Gnomer *Found in: Dun Morogh, to the Far West *Enemy level range: 24-33 *Map The Scarlet Monastery *Also known as: SM *Found in: Tirisfal Glades, Northeast corner *Enemy Level Range: 33-42 (the 4 separate parts span this broad range) *Map, Map2 Uldaman *Also known as: Uld *Found in: The Badlands, east of Loch Modan entrance *Enemy Level Range: 35-45 *Map *Very large and descriptive map. Temple of Atal'hakkar (The Sunken Temple) *Also known as: ST *Found in: Swamp of Sorrows, in the lake *Enemy Level Range: 44-50 *Map Blackrock Depths *Also known as: BRD *Found in: Burning Steppes / Searing Gorge, west edge *Enemy Level Range: 48-56 Stratholme *Also known as: Strat, Strath, Undead Strath (UD Strat), Scarlet Strath (SS), Scarlet (only among high-levels) *Found in: Eastern Plaguelands, north of Darrowmere *Enemy Level Range: 55-60 *Map Blackrock Spire *Also known as: BRS, Upper Blackrock Spire (UBRS), Lower Blackrock Spire (LBRS) *Found in: Burning Steppes / Searing Gorge, west edge (Blackrock Mountain) *Enemy Level Range: 53-60 (LBRS) *Raid (UBRS) *Map (UBRS) *Map (LBRS) Scholomance *Also known as: Scholo *Found in: Western Plaguelands *Enemy Level Range: 57-60 Molten Core *Also known as: MC *Found in: Inside Blackrock Depths *Enemy Level Range: 60 *Raid Blackwing Lair *'Also known as:' BWL *'Found in:' Inside Upper Blackrock Spire *'Enemy Level Range:' 60 *Raid *Map Karazhan (Coming Soon) *'Also known as:' Medivh's Tower *'Found in:' Southern Deadwind Pass *'Enemy Level Range:' ?? (presumably raid-level) Zul'Gurub *'Also known as:' ZG *'Found in:' Stranglethorn Vale *'Enemy Level Range:' 60 *Raid (20 man) Grim Batol (Coming Soon) * Found in: Wetlands, Mountains to the East * Enemy Level Range: ?? Necropolis Naxxramas (Coming Soon) * Found in: Eastern Plaguelands * Enemy Level Range: ??? =Kalimdor= Ragefire Chasm *Also known as: RFC *Found in: Orgrimmar, the Cleft of Shadows *Enemy Level Range: 13-15 *Map Wailing Caverns *Also known as: WC *Found in: The Barrens, southwest of the Crossroads *Enemy Level Range: 15-21 *Map Blackfathom Deeps *Also known as: BFD *Found in: Ashenvale Forest, Northwest corner (The Zoram Strand) *Enemy Level Range: 20-27 *Map Razorfen Kraul *Also known as: RFK *Found in: The Barrens, at the far southern edge, west side *Enemy Level Range: 25-31 *Map Razorfen Downs *Also known as: RFD *Found in: The Barrens, at the far southern edge, east side *Enemy Level Range: 35-40 *Map Zul'Farrak *Also known as: ZF, Zul *Found in: Tanaris, Northwest corner. An outdoor instance. *Enemy Level Range: 43-47 *Map Maraudon *Also Known as: Mara, Maru *Found in: Desolace, west edge (northeast of Shadowprey) *Enemy Level Range: 40-45 (first parts); 45-50 (second half) *Map *Guide to quests and Bosses: Maraudon Guide Dire Maul *Also Known as: DM *Found in: Feralas, *Enemy Level Range: 56-60 *Map (West) *Map (North) *Map (East) Caverns of Time (Coming Soon) *Found in: Tanaris, East *Enemy Level Range: unknown Uldum (Coming Soon) *Found in: Tanaris, in the Mountains to the South *Enemy Level Range: unknown Onyxia's Lair *Found in: Dustwallow Marsh *Enemy Level Range: 55+ *Raid Ahn'Quiraj (Coming Soon) * Found in: Silithus, South * Enemy Level Range: unknown =By Level= *13-15: Ragefire Chasm *15-20: The Deadmines *15-21: Wailing Caverns *18-25: Shadowfang Keep *20-27: Blackfathom Deeps *23-26: The Stockades *24-33: Gnomeregan *25-31: Razorfen Kraul *33-42: The Scarlet Monastery *35-40: Razorfen Downs *35-45: Uldaman *40-50: Maraudon *43-47: Zul'Farrak *44-50: Temple of Atal'hakkar (The Sunken Temple) *48-56: Blackrock Depths *53-60: Blackrock Spire *55-60: Stratholme *56-60: Dire Maul *57-60: Scholomance *Raid: Molten Core *Raid: Onyxia's Lair *Raid: Blackwing Lair *Raid: Zul'Gurub *??: Karazhan (Coming Soon) *??: Caverns of Time (Coming Soon) *??: Uldum (Coming Soon) Category:Gameplay Category:Guides